Complicated
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: They hated each other. Everyone knew that. It was clear that they'd never be friends. There was no reason why they hated each other. They just did. But when push comes to shove, hating someone can be awesome, especially when there's hate sex.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the school halls was an everyday routine for Rosalina. The only thing that was different was the fact that it wasn't just her and her best friend Kristina: it was her, Kristina, and some of Kristina's old friends. They had jaunt transferred from a school that had closed, and Rosalina was not happy about.

Yes, she liked most of them. But she just couldn't stand Nat Freakin Wolff. Unfortunately, him and Kristina were friends, so she had to hang out with him. Whenever he wasn't talking to Kristina or his other friends, he'd find a way to annoy her. And that's the way they liked it. He'd find her pet peeve, and he'd probe it until she cracked. It was a daily routine.

She closed her locker to find the smiling face of Nat behind the door. "What do you want, Wolff?" Rosalina asked.

"Just your opinion," Nat said. "On this book." He held it up for her to read the title.

"And you just assume I've read it?" She asked.

"You read everything," he said. "Your a geek, freak."

"And that's why you have poor choice in literature," she said. "A super hero book is the lowest of books, right before graphic novels."

"This book was epic," he said. "How could you not like it?"

"Because I read it in fourth grade, emphasizing that it's for little kids," she said. "You're a junior in high school, you should be reading real books."

"Like twilight and Harry Potter?" He asked sarcastically.

"Those are still better then comic books," she said.

"No they aren't," he said. "Comic books are entertaining and enjoyable. Who cares if a girl can't pick between a vampire and a werewolf?"

"That's not the point of the story," Rosalina said. The bell rang loudly. "I have to go to class but this is not over."

That was just a small argument. Lunch time wasn't for eating, it was for keeping Rosalina and Nat from killing each other. And when Christmas came around, it was worse. They helped decorate the gym, by themselves, just the six of them. They were all on punishment, for Nat and Rosalina's actions.

"Kristina, we need to talk," David whispered.

"If it's about Rosalina and Nat, I don't want to hear it," Kristina said.

"Seriously," David said. "I had a date today, but because of them I had to cancel."

"You. A date?" Kristina asked jokingly. "The poor girl."

"Kristina, we have to spend the whole weekend on punish,net because they can't get along," David said. "You need to fix this."

"What about you?" Kristina asked.

"I'll help you," David said. "Just think of me as your assistant, but only for this."

In the distance, you could hear Nat and Rosalina yelled at each other. Rosalina screamed out then stormed off, then Nat did the same in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalina's POV

God I hated that Wolff kid. There was no person more annoying, not even my stepbrother Josh. Thank god that today's punishment was over. Driving home was the most peaseful part of my day. That is until I had to go home to Josh. But you don't wanna hear about that, so let me tell you about Sunday, the last day of our punishment. We had to take down the decorations from yesterday. We also weren't allowed to go to the dance.

"This is all your fault bitch," Nat said.

"Oh please Wolff," I huffed. "Everyone knows it was your fault. And now we're all in trouble."

"You wish it was my fault," Nat said.

"And here you go again," I said. "With fucking shitty comebacks."

"Your face is shitty," he said.

"Still looks better then yours," I said.

"You just know you want me," he said.

"In your absolute total dreams," I said.

"Looky," Thomas said, sneaking up behind us. "Looky what I've got." He held a few leafs and berries connected together.

"A plant?" Nat asked.

"No you dumb bitch," I said. "It's mistletoe."

"You know the rules," Quasim said.

"I'm not kissing that troll," I mumbled.

"Firstly, I'm not a troll," Nat said. "And two, do you really think you have a choice?"

"I have my free will," I snarked.

"Just kiss him," David said. "I heard you get bad luck in love if you don't."

"Then clean the shit out of your ears cause I ain't kissing him," I said.

"Now wait a minute princess," Nat said, grabbing my arm. "I don't believe in that stuff, but he might be right." He then whispered. "Quick peck, and we never speak of it again."

I thought about, then sighed. "Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. He was taller, a lot. Not more then a foot though. So tip toeing was needed. I tip toed and quickly placed my lips on his, then pulled back.

"Are you guys happy now?" I asked. "Now it's past one, so I can go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalina's POV

People wondered how I hated Nat so much. All the girls thought he was beautiful. They would sometimes tell me that he would never give them as much attention. But he was annoying. I don't know who would ever want him to talk to them.

Yea, he had an adorable smile. And his hair was always cut to perfection styled in a perfect way with the perfect amount of product. And he had the darkest brown eyes that could hypnotize a person from a mile away.

FREEZE

Rosalina you DO NOT like him.

So yea, all those things were true. But as soon as he smiled, you could see that he was getting ready to say something annoying. So it was around February, and I was in my free period. I had just dropped Kristina off at her physics class and was walking to the bathroom when I saw Nat turn the corner. I rolled my eyes, but this was the closest hall with a bathroom. When we got closer he slowed down to me, flashing that devious smile.

"Your not gonna say hi?" He asked.

"I only say hi to people who are my friends," I said.

"We're not friends?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't constantly yell at my friends, call them by their last names," I said. "Try to avoid them, roll my eyes at their presence, try to for real fight them, scowl at them, and ignore them. Oh, and I definitely don't kiss my friends."

His face was unreadable. He wasn't smiling but he didn't look angry or sad. And then, before I knew it, he had pushed me back against the locker. My body was stuck between a set of lockers and his body. The corners of his lips slowly rose up. "Then I'm glad we're not friends," he said, then pressed his lips to mine.

Yes, I was surprised. But his lips were so soft. And, after a while, I could resist. So I may or may not have kissed my biggest enemy back, and kinda enjoyed it. I could feel his rock-hard abs pressed against my chest, his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, which meant that I was less of tippy toeing and more of hovering.

I moaned lightly, and he slipped his tongue inside. He slipped his right hand under the hem of my shirt, running across my stomach. I hesitated, letting my hands drop down and getting back on my feet. "Nat, we are not friends, we are not dating," I said. "Psi I hope you enjoyed that because it'll never happen again." I slipped past him and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately for Rosalina, it wasn't the last time. The next day, during her free period, she was exploring some of the abandoned halls. It was an old school and had a lot of abandoned halls and classrooms. Rosalina turned around, upset.

"Are you following me?" She asked, upset.

"Yea, the guy who looks totally amazed and lost is following you," Nat said sarcastically.

"How'd you get here?" She asked.

"I was looking for the library," he said. She laughed aloud.

"That's funny," she said.

"So you don't believe me?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said. "You're an idiot."

"And your a little bitch but you don't here me laughing at you," he said.

"Listen Wolff," she said. "Just admit you were following me so I can continue what I was doing and you can go jerk off with a random freshman."

"I don't jerk off with freshmen," he said, crossing his arms. "But obviously you do since you know about these halls that have no security cameras at all cause they're so freakin old."

"Do you wanna fight me Wolff?" she asked, taking a step closer to him.

"I think I have a better idea," he said.

He grabbed her arms and crashed his lips against hers. With no hesitation she kissed back. She pressed her tongue against his lips, and he opened his mouth for her. His hands held onto her waist, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He carried her from the middle of the hall and against a wall. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her head closer. He pulled back just an inch, moving his head to her neck. He kissed and sucked at her neck, leaving her moaning. Until her sudden realization.

"No no no no no no no no no," Rosalina said, pushing him back. "This is not happening." She pushed off the wall and jumped down. "We are supposed to hate each other. We do hate each other. This little couple thing is not happening."

"Rosalina you know you liked it," Nat said. "and you can't lie. And I know that is little make out session, mainly happens, when we're arguing. And studies prove that hate kisses are the best feelings."

"What studies are you reading?" Rosalina asked.

"Doesn't matter," he said.

"No Wolff," she said. "This is not happening."

She snatched up her bang and marched off.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately for Rosalina, she found herself in the situation constantly. In the halls, the abandoned classrooms, and under the bleachers. But that didn't mean they stopped arguing. If anything, they argued more. And it didn't mean they were dating. They were definitely not dating. So when Brandon Brennan asked Rosalina to go to the football game with him, she gladly excepted. This game would determine whether their team would go to championships.

Sadly, Brandon was boring. He had nothing to talk about, and when he did, it was either about his ex's or his mother. _What a waste of a day_ Rosalina thought. So after the team win, she decided she'd avoid Brandon for awhile. Sadly, Nat decided to do the same to her. And it was strange. He'd see her in the hall, then turn the other way. Even if his class was in that hall.

And then came the final game. It was an easy win. It was surprising how the other team even made it. She didn't even want to go. She only went because Kristina forced her to go. And then came the after party. It was at the quarterback's house, and it was unsupervised.

Kristina disappeared inside the house, leaving Rosalina at the front door. Rosalina walked around, looking for Kristina. She picked up a red plastic cup to avoid getting an offer, making sure it was always empty. The room quickly filled with almost the whole school, pushing Rosalina to a small corner.

Edgar Domain was complaining to her about something. She wasn't paying much attention, but nodded as he went on. She then noticed Thomas, David, Quasim, and Nat walk in. None of them noticed her, except Nat. His face was unreadable. It wasn't until she got a text.

Nat: Ditch the wimp

She looked up at him and saw his still unreadable face. This time, however, he wasn't surrounded by his friends. "Hey Edgar, I've got to go," She said. "Hope things get better."

"Thanks," he said as she walked away.

She walked to the other side of the room, but not the side Nat was on. She then made her way up the stairs to the bathroom, waiting outside the door. She wasn't surprised when Nat appeared in front of her. She smiled warmly, but his face stayed the same as before. "So first," he started, advancing on her and making her move forward. "You go out with Brandon. Now I see you with Edgar?"

"First Wolff, what I do is my business," she said. "Second—" she was cut off by Nat forcefully pressing his lips to hers.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides, pushing her against the wall. When she refused to open her mouth, he slipped her hand behind her back and to his other hand, then slipped his now free hand under her shirt. His warm, soft fingers ran across her stomach, then moved up.

It slipped inside her bra, massaging it gently. His thumb and index finger rolled around her nipple, slightly pinching it. She moaned gently, allowing him access to her mouth. After a few more minutes, her switched to her other breast and moved his mouth from hers to behind her ear. He sucked on her neck, slowly moving down.

"Nat," she moaned slightly. "Stop." He drew back from her and looked at her in the face.

"What's the problem with me?" he asked annoyed. "You obviously didn't like the way I kissed or something cause you just completely disregarded how I felt."

"I said stop because this is a party," she said. "And I know how badly you want it and your making me want it, and we can't do it at a party." He started walking away from her. "But, I may have he place to myself all weekend."

He stopped walking, paused, then turned to her. He grabbed her arm and pushed his way through the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

He sent a quick text to his friends saying he was leaving, and texted Kristina that he was driving Rosalina home. He then put on his seatbelt and started on the way to Rosalina's house. The car ride was mainly him with on hand on the wheel, and the other rubbing her clit. After almost three minutes, he felt her jeans start to get heavily damp. She had her hands gripping the arm handle as she tried to quiet her moans of pleasure.

As soon as they got to her house, they quickly got out. She struggled to find her keys, almost dropping them twice. As soon as she got the door open, they quickly got inside and closed it. Nat slammed her against the wall, instantly pressing his lips to hers. She slowly backed up, not breaking the kiss but still moving up to her room.

He yanked her shirt off, throwing it to the side. He then pushed her against the bed, getting on next to her. He unclased her bra, then massaged her right breast and slowly sucked on the left on. She moaned in pleasure, kicked off her shoes. Her hands moved down to under her pants, slowly pulling them off. She gasped out as she felt him bite down on her moved to the other breast, mimicking his actions on the first. He then moved his mouth, held onto the nipples, and populated on them. She took quick breaths as she felt the slight pain.

His hands ran down her body slowly, then her side. His hand wandered into her panties, slowly pulling them down. Her panties were soaked with precum like her clit was. His fingers rubbed the outside, slowly. She moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes. He slipped his middle finger inside, slowly moving it in and out. He added his ring finger inside. She moved her rot hand to rub her clit in time with his finger pumps.

His movements began to increase faster, and soon they were unexplainably fast. Her moans were practically screams as she struggled to keep her breath. His fingers curled up and back when he pumped. She gasped out his name repeatedly as she felt the pure pressure build up. She could feel his fingers becoming more defined inside her, and the pressure build up even more. She suddenly felt all the pressure leave her body and she had her orgasam.

She breathed heavily while Nat drew out his fingers and stood up. He tossed his shirt to the side and undid his pants, sliding them down. As Rosalina watched him, she saw the large budge under his boxers. He crawled over her, laying down next to her. "So Rosalina," he whispered in her ear in a low voice. "Tired yet?"

"Mmhmm," she said in a soft voice.

"Well I hope you're not too tired cause that was just a little introduction," he whispered, nibbling on her ear after.

He wrapped his arm around her, playing around with her breasts while sucking and kissing just below her ear. Rosalina rolled over so that she was straddling over him. She rested her head just under his neck. She ran her hand from his chest all the way down to the edge of his stomach, slowly slipping it under his boxers. She could feel the bulge get suddenly harder then bore against her stomach.

She got off of him, then pulled his boxers down revealing his fully erected penis. She straddled over him (yes again), this time in a sitting position. She slowly lowered herself onto his dick. She then began to slowly move up and down. Nat placed his hands on her hips to guide her. Soon, her speed increased as her breathing got faster. Nat felt her juices surround his dick like they did to his hands. The warmth of the sticky liquid poured out of her, filling Nat with a lustful desire.

She got off of him, then was pushed down by Nat. Her back was now on the bed, and he was on his knees. He spread her legs out side, lifting on up. He slowly entered her, then began moving incredibly fast. His grunts and her short yelps filled the room. Her yelps turned into screams as she felt him going deeper; so deep that his nut sack almost entered. She felt the speed of how he was going, in less then two seconds he'd be completely in and out, his balls smacking against her ass. As he continued his trusts, he moved her hand to rub her clit. It moved in rythm with the thrusts, making her screams louder.

She let out one final loud scream as she released her third orgasm. He soon released his in three pumps, filling her vagina. He lay down next to her again, out of breath. That night, they repeated it five times.


	7. Chapter 7

On Saturday morning, Rosalina woke up in the warm embrace of Nat. "No," Rosalina said, rolling off the bed and waking Nat up. "This is not happening. Get out!"

"Good morning to you too," he said, stretching. "What happened?"

"Get out!" She exclaimed, snatching the blanket off the bed to cover herself.

"Okay!" he exclaimed, jumping at the sudden rush of coldness. "Why are you so mad?"

"I hate you," she explained. "Simple as that. You hate me."

"I don't hate you," he said.

"You think that because we had freakin sex last night!" she exclaimed. "It's better that neither of us ever speak of this again."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we hate each other!" she yelled. "That's the way you and I work. You provoke my meanness, and then we fight. It's very simple."

"No it's not," he said.

"Yes it is," she said.

"No it's not," he said.

"Yes it is," she said.

"Yes it is," he said.

"No it's not," she said. "I mean—ugh! Get your stuff, and get out!"

"I think I have a better idea," he said.

"This is gonna be a bad idea," she mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"So, we hate each other. But, no ones here, which means no one will know what you've done. So, what's the harm in doing it again?"

"You want to have sex? Again?" she asked, confused.

"Just to get out anything grudges we have," he said. "So on Monday, when we go to school, we'll start fresh with a fresh hatred."

"You want to have hate sex?" she asked.

"You call it hate sex, I call it letting out our anger but sexual relief," he said.

She looked at him skeptically. "When does your dad get back?" he asked.

"Monday night," she said.

"That's two nights to get rid of six years of hatred," he said.

She sighed. "When will you leave?"

"Sunday night," he said.

"What about your parents?"

"They're outta town," he said.

"Fine," she said. "But, there are some catches. If we do this, then you have to swear on your grave that you'll forget about it, and about any hallway kisses. Understood?"

"Sure," he said.

"And you can never tell another soul about it," she said.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back onto the bed. "Are you just gonna stand there and yap your mouth or are you gonna be a good little girl and let the big boy play?" he asked, straddled over her, not giving her time to answer.


	8. Chapter 8

When they returned to school on Monday, they quickly feel back into the old routine, against Rosalina's wishes. They'd argued and scream and yell at each other, just like before. They were arguing during their free period too.

"Pink is a wonderful color," Rosalina stated.

"They make your shoes gross," Nat argued.

"At least I don't wear the same pair of converse everyday of my life," Rosalina said.

"I don't even wear converse dumbass," Nat said.

"If anybody's a dumbass it's you," Rosalina said. Neither of them had noticed that they were back in the abandoned hall.

"I'm far from a dumbass," Nat said.

"So then what are you?" Rosalina asked.

"Definitely not a whore, like you," Nat said.

"I'm not a whore," Rosalina argued.

"You're right," Nat said. "You're a slut."

"You're an anger-driven sex machine," Rosalina argued.

"You were fucking pissing me off!" Nat exclaimed.

"You think I was annoying?" Rosalina asked. "You were extra annoying you little man whore."

He pushed her against the lockers behind her. He pressed his lips to hers, engaging in another heated hate make out session. He tugged on her shorts, pulling them down to her knees. He undid his zipper, then turned her over the other way. He slowly placed his cock in her vagina, which was squished between her legs. As he increased speed, her moans started getting louder. He used his free hand to cover her mouth, her moans now muffled by his skin.

His hand made a loud smacking sound against her ass repeatedly, it turning a Brit red color. He bit his lip as he felt the urge to cum. He released in two pumps, his breathing shaky. He pulled out, his back against the lockers. Rosalina, meanwhile, was still crouched over, shocked. She slowly pulled her shorts back up, slowly standing straight.

"What the hell Nat?" Rosalina exclaimed. "What happened to our deal?"

"Well," Nat said, exhausted. "I was mad, you were mad, and I know that both of us really love having hate sex."

"I hate hate sex," Rosalina said, crossing her arms. "One person is going to end up being a totally jerk and that person is always you."

"What's wrong with me being a jerk?" He asked.

"You're only cute when you're not a jerk," she said.

"What am I when I am?" He asked.

She pressed against him, her lips inches away from his. "Fuckin hot," she said in a low voice, then pressed her lips to his. As she moved her tongue around inside his mouth, she moved her hand to his cock, rubbing it down. He let out a shaky moan as her nails scraped across the surface on his cock.

"Who are you trying to kill?" he mumbled, making her smile.

She lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her black lace bra to him. His mouth hung open as he took in the sight. As soon as he regained his compusure, he grabbed her arms and spun her around so that her back was against the lockers. He wasted no time, quickly unclasping her bra. He took a good look at her very hard nipples. Just as he was about to suck on them, the bell rang.

"Shit," he mumbled. He helped her redress her self, then he fixed his pants.

"How much time until next class?" she asked.

"You'll find out when the bell rings," Nat said, walking away.

"I hate you," she mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalina'a POV

I can't stand Nat. I don't know how many times I've said it, but I just can't stand him! And yet, I always end up in the abandoned halls. They should really get rid of those. Who knows what other kids do during their free periods. Not that I do anything wrong during my free period. I just, walk around, get mad at Nat, and blow off my steam by causing him excruciating pleasure. It's nothing special. It's just some hate sex that no one can know about. Especially not Kristina. Cause then she'd tell all her friends, who'd tell their other friends. And soon, the whole school is talking about it.

But baaxk to the point: I just hate Nat Wolff. And he hated me. Which is why he always makes my ass fucking red almost everyday. And sore. That sitting in class hurts. And is causing me to go undercover as an older woman buying birth control. I'm, like, seventeen! I shouldn't be taking birth control. But some people are just to lazy to actually take a condom.

No.

I am not talking about this. This is the end of it. We will not be having the rough, vagina/penis pleasure. Ever!

Why do I know that's not true? That's because today, I picked the fight. "Why are you following me?" I asked, turning around.

"Annoying you is my passion," he said, smiling.

"That's a sad life goal," I said. "No wonder you're so dumb."

"I'm not dumb," he said.

"That's not what your grades say," I said.

"Why are you looking at my fucking grades?" he asked, getting kind of upset.

"To prepare for this argument dumbass," I said knowingly.

"Nobody looks at my grades, nobody calls me a dumbass," he said, getting closer.

"I'm not a nobody idiot," I said.

"I'm not an idiot, nobody," he said. "You know what I do to people who sneak my grades and call me dumbass and idiot?"

His hands were briefly on my shoulders as he pushed me hard. I felt my back crash into the lockers which were really close to me, weird? His faces was less than an inch away from mine.

"I don't think you understand," he whispered. "See, I'm the one with the control here. You are the one who gets punished. No matter what you do, it'll only hurt you, not me. Therefore, you can try all you want to punish me, but it won't work. I, on the other hand, can do what ever I want, and make it hurt for you. Therefore, I'll let it slide this once. But next time you make me upset, don't think about going to class after free period. Understood?"

I nodded, and he grabbed my neck, squeezing it and holding my head up. "Use your words," he said.

"Yes," I said in a small voice.

"Now," he said, still choking me. "Don't think that let it slide means that you can go. No, you don't leave my grasp unpunished."

His other hand ran down my side slowly, pausing briefly over my hips. They moved around to the front of my pants. The corners of his mouth rose into a smirk as he released my throat. Just as he was about to slide them down, the bell rung. I let out a sigh of relief, pushing him back.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a physics test," I said.

I grabbed my bag and ran away. "All freshman please report to the cafeteria. All sophomores please report to the theater. All juniors please report to the gymnasium. All seniors, please report to the football field."

I turned the next bend, heading to the gym.

"...I apologize for the I convince, but the bus services will be on suspension until further notice. We ask that you please carpool until we can sort this out. All students with cars are being asked to drive bus riders to and from school. To refrain from causing fights, we have assigned some students..."

All I heard next was me, and Nat. I had to drive him. Just because I'm apparently always hanging out with him, which isn't true. And because all my friends have their own cars or get dropped by their parents. I hate this! I hate Nat, but now I have to drive him to and from school. Could today get any worse?

It could.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalina's POV

When I was driving him home, he was complaining about my music. "This is my car," I said. "You don't get to pick the station."

"It's not my fault you have sucky taste in music," he said.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to appreciate a favor," I said. "You unappreciative slut."

"Stop the car," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Stop the fucking car," he said more angrily. I came to a slow stop, then realized where we were.

"This is my house." I said.

He slapped my hand off the gear, then put the car in park. He got out, then walked around the car to my side. He opened my door, took the key out, then grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked, climbing out. He slammed the door shut behind me, locking the car.

"Wolff, quick manhandling me," I said, fighting against his will.

"Shut up," he said, pulling me up the porch.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me damn clear hitch I said shut your fucking mouth," he snapped, turning towards me.

He pushed me into the house, slamming the door behind me. He dropped my keys on the table, then looked inside. His right hand wrapped around my throat, pulling me close to his face. "What did I tell you about making me upset?" He said through gritted teeth. "I said I'd make it hurt so fucking bad. And what did you do? You made me fuckin upset."

"Nat," I choked out. "I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology," he said, lessening his grip. "Mainly because you said my name. But that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna fuck you. Because you and I know that we both really love it, but would hate to admit it."

"I don't like having hate sex, especially with you," I said.

"You can say it all you want, but based on your moans and screams, id say that you actually love it." He said. "Now, when does you dad get home?" After I didn't answer, he tightened his grip.

"Saturday," I quickly said.

"Damn," he said, lessening his grip. "When is he ever home? Anyway, you know you don't hate me. I know I don't hate you. You know that I like you, I know you have to have some sort of emotion to me."

"I don't like you," I said.

"If you didn't like me, you would've never let me drive you home after the football game, and willingly let me into your house, told me that your dad wasn't gonna be home all weekend, and agreed to have 'hate' sex." He said. "And you would've stopped me in the halls. Instead, you let it get from kissing to fucking."

"Maybe I like you a little," I said. He let go of my neck and looked at me. "Of just shut up and kiss me already!" He smirked, pressing his lips to mine.

His right hand rested on my left cheek, his left running throu my hair. Both of my hands were on either side of his head, tangled in his messy brown hair. I could feel his soft lips rapping against mine, his warm breath cascading over my face, his tongue, begging for more. He chewed softly on my lower lip. His lips trailed to my ear, whispering, "Where's your room?" I smiled slightly, wrapping my legs around his waists. As he kissed just below my ear, I guided him towards my room.

He lay me down onto the bed, standing in front of it. He bent over, pulled my shirt over my head, and then threw his shirt off. I got onto my knees, crawling over to where he was sitting. I sat on top of him, our lips meeting. I could feel the fabric of his jeans slowly rise just a little, making me smirk.

He lifted me up just a little, turning me around. He unclasped my bra, tossing it to the side. He the lay me down on the bed, pulling his jeans down and letting them fall to the floor. He crawled on top of me, pressing his lips against mine. I felt his fingers rubbing against my shorts. He peeled away from me, moving to my lower body. He unbuttoned my shorts, pulling then down. He took my sneakers off, then slid my shorts (and panties) off.

He wrapped his arms under my knees, sticking his face between my legs. I gasped as his lips landed on the lips of my vagina. He swirled his tongue around the outside, causing more pre-cum to leak out. His tongue slipped inside my hole, making me gasp again. I moaned softly as his tongue whirled around inside of me. He moved away, sticking his index finger inside of me. As he curled and twisted his finger around, I couldn't help but moan. He then added his middle finger, moving them slowly around inside of me. His speed increased, as did my moans. Soon enough, he was going fast, and my moans had turned into short screams.

My cum squirted out of my in a big stream, shooting upwards. I rested my head against a pillow, tired and out of breath. I glanced at Nat, who was now standing next to me. His rock hard erection could be seen through his boxers: his boner poking outwards showing his nine inches. I reached out and pulled his boxers down, his cock immediately perking out. I giggled lightly as he lay down next to me. He lay behind me, his body extremely close. His hands ran down my sides as I felt him getting even harder (if that was even possible) against my thighs. "That stream was the sexiest thing you've ever done," he whispered in my ear. "And trust me, you are extremely sexy."

He then lifted up my leg with one hand, using the other to guide his dick to my pussy. He moved in and out slowly, getting at me through an angle. After a few minutes of slow pleasure, he moved my arm to hold my leg up. He moved slightly faster, his grunts making his speed. "Shit," he whispered, pulling out. He pushed me back flat onto the bed, moving to be sitting over me. His cock glistened in the light, covered in my juices. He pumped on his cock, releasing his own cum over my bare chest.

He moved back to the edge of the bed, lifting my legs up. I held them close to my face, giving his a clear view of my pulsing core. I moaned as he slowly pumped into me. He moved faster, his balls slapping against my ass. It didn't take long for me to cum. Like the first time, it shot up in a steady stream, this time going all sorts of places. But just because I came doesn't mean that stopped Nat.

"Nat," I gasped out. "Nat please stop."

His big brown eyes looked up at me, his face showing lust but also concern. He slowly pulled out and stepped back, watching my stream continue. As soon as it stopped, he lay down next to me. "Stop trying to hit me with your sweet sweet juices," he said, making me laugh. "Are you tired? Do you wanna stop?"

"I mean, we do have homework to do," I said. "But this is way more fun then homework."

With that, I straddled over him, looking at his lustful look. I held onto his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss him. I could feel his cock rubbing against the crack of my ass (ya know, cause I was kinda sitting on him and I'm way smaller). I sat up, taking his cock in my hands and placing it inside my hole. He guided my hips as I scrolled through my phone. Yes, I was texting will riding a cock. Don't judge.

Kristina: I'm coming by your place.

Rosalina: Why?

Kristina: You said you'd help me with homework. Five minutes.

My eyes went wide. "Nat," I said. "Kristina is coming in five minutes." His froze in his tracks.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy now? Maybe it takes me a while to update because these chapters aren't pre-written. This is a nice, long chapter. I hope it satisfies you.**

 **Now, peace. Next chapter up by Thursday.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nat's POV

"About how long is she gonna stay?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Ten minutes to an hour," she said.

"That's not to bad," I said. "Guess how much time has passed since we got here."

"Thirty minutes?"

"Two hours," I said.

"Impossible," she said.

"Possible," I said. "So you wanna wait for her to leave to continue or?"

"Of course," she said.

"Then you won't need these," I said, snatching the panties from her hands.

"I am not not going to wear underwear," she said, trying to take it from me.

"No one will ever know," I said.

"Then I guess you won't need these," she said, taking my boxers off the bed.

"Yes I will," I said.

"What makes your case different from mine?" she asked.

"Cause I'm a dude," I said. "My boxers help hide my boner."

"To bad, so sad," she said, tossing them out of the window.

"What the hell," I said. "How am I supposed to get them when I go home?"

"They're on the tree, calm down." She said. I tossed hers out of the window.

"Oops," I said.

"Whatever," she said. "We have like two minutes. Put on your pants then help clean up."

"But why would she come in here?" I asked.

"She's weird," Rosalina said, buttoning her shorts. "Put on your pants."

"I can't," I said. "Because of you."

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You are so sensitive and squirted everywhere," I said. "You'd better clean up." I crossed my arms, and she rolled her eyes. She stormed into the bathroom, and came back with a towel. She smiled angrily, bending down.

"Don't think anything of this," she said.

She ran the towel all around, drying me up. "Happy?" She asked getting up.

"Very," I said, pulling my pants up as the doorbell rang.

"See, look what you did," she said. "Kristina's here."

"I'll clean, you stall her." I said.

"You don't know how to clean my room," she said.

"I've been here like five times, I'll figure it out," I said. She sighed, then left the room.

I opened her closet and looked around. I pulled down a new bed spread, then took the old one off. I tossed it in her hamper, then quickly put the new one on. I moved a rug from her desk and put it over the carpet stain on the floor. I heard Kristina downstairs,a and quickly rushed out.

"Hey kris," I said, running down the stairs.

"Nat?" She asked. "Why are you here? At Rosalina's house? And why were you in her room?"

"Well, Rosalina drove me home," I said, leaning on the railing. "And—"

"And he needed help, help with–" Rosalina added. "With his math homework."

"Math?" I asked. "Math, yes. I needed help. So she invited me here."

"And he wanted to use the bathroom," she said. "And the guest bathroom was clogged."

"Yes, the bathroom," I said.

"Okay," Kristina said suspiciously. "Where's you bookbags?"

"In the car," Rosalina said. "He had to pee badly."

"Yea," I said, kinda angrily.

"Well, let's do some homework," Kristina said.

"Let's just go get our bags," I said, grabbing Rosalina's arm. We walked outside and to her car. "What the hell Rosalina?"

"I thought it was a pretty good excuse," she said.

"It was, expect I'm acing math," I said. "I'm in a math class above you."

"We'll pretend," she said.

"We're going to have to tell her the truth," I said.

"The whole truth or just parts of the truth?"

"Parts, I'm not stupid," I said.

"You tell her," she said, opening her car.

"You tell her," I said, taking my bag.

"You," she said as we went back towards the door.

"You," I whispered when she opened the door.

So, while we were working, my phone vibrated in the silence. I looked down at the message.

Rosalina: You tell her.

Nat: You tell her.

Rosalina: You tell her or else.

Nat: I'm not scared of you.

Rosalina: -_-

I put my phone down and continued working. Until I felt something odd, at least for the moment. I looked at Rosalina, who smiled at me. "Your evil," I mouthed. I looked down, looking stupid her perfectly small and soft hand rubbing on my now exposed dick. See, it only worked like that because Kristina was on one side of the counter and we were on the other. And now I had to fight the urge to—never mind. I grabbed her hand, holding it up. "Stop it," I mouthed. She tilted her head towards Kristina. She pulled her hand back to her side and continued with her work.

Yes, I decided to fight fire with fire. So I may have moved my hand over her shorts, and slowly rubbed her. It was just a little push, to get her to do it. Her head shot up, and then she looked straight at me. I mocked her evil smile, moving faster. And then, when I slipped a finger under her shorts, she snapped.

"Kristina," she said suddenly. "There's something I need to tell you."


	12. Chapter 12

When Kristina left, they pretended like they were leaving too. They even back out and drove around the block. As they were walking back inside, Rosalina tripped over a step, crashing to the ground. "Need some help walking?" Nat asked.

"I've been doing it for seventeen years I think I've got it," she said, tossing Nat the keys.

Nat unlocked the door, placing the keys on the table by it. He watched Rosalina crawl inside, kicking the door shut behind her. "Why didn't you just get up?" Nat asked, locking the door for her. "So I could do this easier." She answered, sitting up on her knees. She pulled on his jeans, bring them down to the floor and revealing his partially erected penis. She wrapped a hand around it, slowly rubbing it. She smirked up at him, standing up. She held his jeans in her arm, pulling him behind her by his cock. She lead him back up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind him. She got back on her knees, now holding his cock with both hands. She spit a little on his cock, rubbing it in. She rubbed his cock faster, holding it with one hand. She used her other hand to massage his balls. She began to suck on his balls, flicking them with her tongue. She then ran her tongue from the bottom of his balls to the head of his dick.

She moved her hand from his cock to his balls, slowly sucking on his cock. He moaned softly as her tongue whirled around his cock. She pushed to fit his whole cock in her mouth, it reach the back of her throat. She sat up straighter, pulling her shorts down and off. As she sucked on his cock, she slowly fingered herself, causing extreme pleasure to both her self and Nat. Nat grabbed hold of her arms, pulling her off the ground and against the wall. His hard cock grinded against her core as he for fully made out with her, not leaving a corner of her mouth un touched. As they got lost deeper in their trance, they lost sight of what was happened, and got extremely complicated.

But hey, nothing's complicated when it's just hate sex.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I didn't think I'd have to write this out. This story is over.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
